Ils vont me le payer!
by Melmani
Summary: Ça vous arrive de péter une durite? Eh bien moi oui! Et elle est de taille en plus. 'POV' Et maintenant Gaara nous donne son avis sur l'Art. Medammes, messieurs, à vous de comparer! Elle a été corrigée!
1. Assez!

Et voilà

Et voilà. Moi Uzumaki Naruto, porteur d'un renard démon avec mutation de la queue, membre de l'équipe 7 commandé par Kakashi Premier, ayant battu plus d'un ninja expérimenté au max, ennemi autoproclamé de Uchiva Sasuke, fou amoureux de la belle Haruno Sakura… vient de fuguer…

Avouez que cette entrée en matière n'est pas habituelle, après tout je suis sûr que vous vous êtes dit que j'allais dire un truc du genre 'vient de tomber raide dingue de son meilleur ami' ou encore 'suis devenu après nombres de dure et putain d'années Hokage.' Et ben non !

Et oui j'ai juste fugué, pété un câble, tout plaqué, et j'en passe.

Ben quoi ! Vous en auriez pas marre vous que tout les adultes (et certains enfants) vous méprises, insultes (je vais pas faire la liste non plus, hein !) et de vous prendre la tête avec vos coéquipiers et de revenir après chaque mission, ô combien difficile (à savoir aujourd'hui nettoyer une écurie, bizarrement j'ai déjà lu un truc sur un mec demi dieux qui faisait ça aussi…bouaf) avec la tête prête à exploser et de découvrir votre appart saccagé par le fan club du taré dans mon bide ? Et ben moi si ! J'en ais ras la cacahouète ! Et oui je suis poli, même si j'ai du apprendre tout seul et que je l'utilise pas ! De toute manière, on m'a déjà classé comme 'cas désespéré'. Pas comme si ils avaient tord d'ailleurs.

Bref on s'en fou ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est de la LIBERTE ! Oui madame ! Et de la TOLERANCE ! Oui monsieur !

Comme si on m'avais demandé pour mettre ce connard de Kitsune dans mon bide et d'être surveillé 7/7 jours, 24/24 heures ! NON ! N.O.N ! Que d'al !!

Y EN A MARRE !!

De cette vie POURRIES, de ces gens POURRIS, de cette ville POURRIES !!

Je suis PAS Kyubi ! Je suis PAS quelqu'un de joyeux et positif ! Je suis qu'un gamin de 12 ans qui a vu trop de choses en peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. Bah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser : Kyuchou se fait un devoir de m'envoyer ses souvenir (les plus sanglants sinon c'est pas marrant) et de commenter toutes mes actions ! Le pire c'est qu'avec le temps, je m'aperçoit qu'il corrige mes erreurs et mes faiblesses. Les souvenirs, pour m'endurcir (et c'est qu'il a raison le bougre) et les remarques, pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtises (et qu'il ne soit plus obligé de me guérir).

Je me suis rapidement aperçu que je progressais plus vite avec lui qu'avec Kakashi.

Et qu'il prenait soin de moi.

Parce que ces souvenirs…durant mon enfance c'étaient pas des bains de sang. C'étaient juste des courses poursuite entre renardeaux dans la forêt, de la sensation des caresses d'une mère pour ses enfants, de l'observation d'animaux et de démons.

Le sang est venu après. Après ma mission au pays de la brume.

Kyu avait compris qu'il m'avait trop gâté. Et qu'il fallait que je grandisse. J'ai vu beaucoup d'horreur. Humaines. Démoniaques. Aucune importance. Je les ai vu. Je ne dirais pas que je les ais comprises, faut mieux pas d'ailleurs…Mais j'ai réalisé un truc qu'y a échappé (je pense) à Kyubi. Les humains sont bien plus monstrueux que les démons. Lui c'était simple ! Il voulait juste raser la planète. Il veut toujours d'ailleurs…

Bref. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que j'ai commencé à me demander ce que voulait dire 'Démon'. J'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé : 'être surnaturel, bon ou mauvais, attaché à la destinée d'une personne ou d'une collectivité'. Mais voilà. 'Etre surnaturel'. 'Bon ou mauvais'. J'ai tout de suite eu un blocage.

Etre surnaturel. Ça présente bien Kyubi, tout comme ça qualifie les ninjas et quelques personnes. Donc, les ninjas peuvent être eux aussi des démons. Alors pourquoi c'est une insulte alors que 'ninja' est un terme de fierté ?

Après bon ou mauvais, c'est pas si simple non plus : Kyubi est sympa (on va dire ça, je suis pas très difficile sur ce sujet.) avec moi mais voulait rasé le monde. Donc question : Kyubi, il est bon ou mauvais ? La plupart de vous dira mauvais. Je dirai bon. Par contre les ninjas ont été plutôt salauds avec moi mais rendent plein de services ! (Assassina compris.) Donc question : les ninjas, ils sont bon ou mauvais ? La plupart de vous dira bon. Je dirai mauvais.

Mais ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi c'est une insulte ! Pareil pour monstre ! Ça vas très bien aux ninjas !

C'est insignifiant. (Kyubi m'a répondu ça quand je lui ai fait part de ma réflexion.) Et complètement C !

Je sais pas s'il parlait des ninjas ou de ma réflexion. Ou des deux d'ailleurs.

Par contre, j'en ai pas parlé aux autres ! De un, ils me recarderaient bizarre, de deux, ils essaieraient de m'exorciser, de trois, très peu pour moi.

Enfin, j'en ai conclu que les êtres humains étaient pathétiques. Le renard m'a approuvé. J'ai alors plus écouté ce qu'il me disait et j'ai fait moins attention aux autres. J'étais plus calme, plus rêveur aussi. Et je progressais vite. Trop vite pour certains. Ils m'ont tondu un piège et ont essayé de me tuer. Bien sur je me suis vite fait échappé ! Mais le fait était là. Des humains ont failli me tuer, moi un enfant ! Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'ils ont peur. Tout simplement.

J'étais plein de rage. J'allais me plaindre à l'Hokage pour le prévenir. Et quand je suis arrivé à sa fenêtre, il parlait justement de cette fabuleuse attaque. J'étais complètement dépassé. J'avais toujours respecté ce vieillard et il me fait assassiner. Kyubi hurlait comme un fou dans sa cage (mauvaise métaphore…) que c'était inqualifiable et j'en passe.

Puis j'ai paniqué.

J'ai fugué.

J'ai renoncé à mon humanité.

Je suis devenu l'héritier de Kyubi.

Et tous les démons et les rejetés se sont allié à moi.

Konoha va payer !


	2. Itadakïmasu!

Ça fait un mois que j'ai quitté Konoha. Oh, au début, ça n'a pas été facile, je dois l'avouer. Bon c'est aussi un peu de ma faute, j'avais pas à tuer tous ces ninjas que je croisais, de la feuille ou pas. Mais c'est qu'ils me sortent par les trous d'nez ! Sauf un qui m'a même appris une nouvelle plutôt intéressante en plus…Il y aurait un 'monstre' au village de Suna…Pour la peine il est mort très vite. Ni une ni deux je mis suis dirigé ! J'y serais peut être dans un peu moins de deux jours, si je me débarrasse de ceux qui me collent aux basques. J'ai horreur de ça ! Kyuchou me dit que c'est des chasseurs de la brigade secrète de Konoha. Je suis donc au même rang que feu Zabuza. Pff qu'en j'y pense, j'aurais pu les prendre dans mon équipe ! Quel gâchis. En plus, j'aimais bien Haku. Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Tient bonne idée, faudrait trouver un nécromant pour pouvoir les ressusciter. Merci Kyubi !

Ben quoi les renards c'est rusé vous savez ! Non je ne suis pas encore un renard, Kyu, je suis un renardeau tu l'as dit toi-même. Donc c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas encore très rusé ! Mais si ! Je t'assure ! Hum…N'allez pas croire que je suis schizophrène non plus. SI je SAIS ce que ça veux dire ! Non mais.

Bref on s'en fout. Avec tout ça je sais même plus où j'en suis ! Que j'arrivais à Suna et que j'avais des idiots collés aux pompes ? Ok, heureusement que t'es là ! Non pas vous, le démon de mon bide. Donc faut que je me débarrasse de ses enquiquineurs. Autant leurs soutirer des infos, je suis devenu un pro de la torture en quelques semaines. J'avoue que mes rêves, ou plutôt les souvenirs de ma réserve de chakra personel, non je me fous pas de toi Kyubi !, mon bien aidé. C'est dingue comme les hommes sont faciles à briser quand on les charcute avec la sexy-méta et en les empêchant de dormir. Alala, l'espèce humaine est vraiment faible. Heureusement que j'en fais plus parti ! Et oui, vous avez un démon devant vous, messieurs mesdames ! Enfin presque, ma métamorphose n'est pas encore complète. Pour l'instant je suis juste un hanyo aux trois quart démoniaque. Vous me direz, c'est pas mal quand même.

Nan, sans blague, vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi ? Hé hé, même pas en rêve ! De toutes manières je suis presque arrivé à maturité ! Vivre dans la peau d'un renard pendant une semaine, encore une fois merci l'autre fou que j'adore quand même, à se nourrir de poissons et de lapins crus m'a bien endurcie. Une autre raison que ces imbéciles de ninjas ne m'ont pas trouvé. Ça aurait été trop évident que le réceptacle du démon renard se transforme…en renard. Des fois j'ai vraiment honte de mon ancienne nature. Non Kyuchou, je sais pas vous mais j'adore ce surnom, je n'étais pas si con avant ! Eh ! Je vous interdit de rigoler ! Quoi que comme ça j'aurais une bonne raison de vous tuer…bouaf comme si j'avais besoin d'une raison…

Ah ! C'est vrai, je dois finir de raconter mes aventures du mois. Donc comme je l'ai dit, Kyuchou m'a transformé en renard toute une semaine. Et devinez quoi ? Non seulement j'ai pu échapper aux ninjas furax mais en plus j'en ais profité pour espionner mon ancienne patrie.

Alors que dire…y a des gens qui m'ont déçu, je vous laisse deviner…d'autres où je m'y attendais…et d'autres qui m'ont franchement inspiré !

Par exemple les renardeaux…euh non…les gamins Hyûga. Bon Hina-chose n'est pas très forte, mais c'est la plus facile à enlever et à convertir. En plus je pense qu'elle est très fertile. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis sûr que vous savez tous que les yohkos sont de vrais pervers donc faites pas les effarouchés je vous pris. Et l'autre, l'espèce de génie inconnu aux yeux de son clan est pas mal non plus. Puisant, intelligent et plein de rancœur envers l'autre branche de sa famille. Et puis leurs yeux sont drôlement pratiques.

Hum, sinon y a les Inuzuka, ou du moins leur rejeton. La mère et la fille sont trop hargneuses envers les renards depuis la première attaque. Par contre Kiba, c'était un copain de classe, ne sais pas la vérité sur son père et c'est une faille trop tentante. Je me demande comment il va le prendre, d'être un hanyo…

Sinon…Définitivement pas Sasuke, il m'a rajouté à la liste des personnes à tuer. Dommage, ses yeux auraient été commode aussi.

Le Shika serait bien aussi. Mais trop intelligent, non il ne convient pas. Et puis il est à font avec son équipe. Je n'aurais même pas pu le faire douter.

Bon ça fait déjà trois personnes à convertir, c'est déjà pas mal. Ce sont des exceptions qui confirment la règle. J'ai déjà mis en place des pièges pour les faire venir à moi. Sur le coup même Kyubi a reconnu mon génie puis il a dit que s'était grâce à son influence. Mais je l'em !

Après cette semaine…j'avoue que c'était pas super excitant. Comme j'en avais marre du lapin et du poisson, j'ai goûté la chaire humaine. Au passage je vous rappelle que je n'étais plus humain, je n'étais et je ne suis toujours pas anthropophage. Mais vous allez arrêtez de vous étonner au moindre mot à plus de trois syllabes que je dis ? Comment ça c'est nouveau ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je jouais à un jeu avant et que si je faisais l'idiot c'était plus pour qu'on fasse attention à moi qu'autre chose ? Je me disais aussi. Revenons à notre charcuterie. Ou à la mienne si vous préférez. C'est pas si mal enfin de compte. Une viande comme une autre, note à moi-même : enlever les cuisiniers et la serveuse d'Ichiraku. Non, ce qu'il y a d'original, c'est que je comprends ce que les humains hurlent quand je les mange. Vous me trouvez horrible ? Je vous avez prévenu que j'étais un pro de la torture. Oui oui, vous savez avec sexy-méta et tout le bordel. Ah, bah vous voyez quand vous voulez.

Donc c'était pas des semaines très intéressantes. Je m'efforçais quand même de les combattre, pour m'entrainer, et de voler leurs jutsus avec une nouvelle technique. Très pratique au faite. Oh ! Si, j'ai rencontré deux bonshommes avec des grandes capes noires et des nuages rouges dessus. J'ai pas fait gaffe à ce qu'ils allaient dire puisque le plus petit ressemblait tellement à Sasuke que je l'ai…euh vous voulez les détails ? Non ? Pff mauviettes jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ils les avaient noirs d'ailleurs. Hum, donc j'ai avancé l'heure de mort du plus petit et l'autre n'a pas avancé un centimètre pour aider son coéquipier. Je crois que je l'ai trop choqué…Donc ayant fini avec le brun, je me suis dirigé vers tête de poiscaille. Si, j'vous jure ! Il avait vraiment une tête de poisson et en plus il était tout bleu. Oui, était car il a viré écrevisse qu'en je l'ai mis en broche. Son goût était immonde tient. Dites donc, je suis déjà gentil de vous donnez ces renseignements vitaux alors faites pas de grimaces s'il vous plait !

Si ça vous dérange dites le tout suite et je vous dirais plus rien.

Olala, comme vous êtes sensible…humain quoi. Oui je continu. Donc j'ai continué mes petits meurtres à droite et à gauche, c'est fout comme les shinobis sont pitoyables de nos jours, et j'ai appris un truc qui m'a foutu en rogne. Suna prévoyait de détruire Konoha. Ils ont pas le droit ! C'est à moi de le faire, pas à ces minables ! Bref, j'ai écouté la moitié et ils se sont mis à parler d'un certain monstre qui serait à la clef de leur victoire. Un certain Gaara, malade mental de son état. Je le comprends si il a été entouré comme moi d'incapable depuis sa naissance. Donc j'ai voulu en apprendre plus alors je suis allé leur demander bien gentiment. Ces idiots ont voulu s'enfuir. Je vous passerais les détails puisque vous ne les voulez pas. Mais au final j'ai eu ce que je voulais donc me voila sur la route de Suna.

Et là je vais vous laisser car j'ai un peu faim et les idiots du début sont encore en train de me coller au train.

Au tant faire d'une pierre deux coups non ?

Allez, **ITADAKÏMASU** !!


	3. Renard Blond

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis avec le renard blond et je me dis qu'il y a vraiment plus aliéné que moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sain, loin de moi cette idée, mais quand je tue quelqu'un c'est 'juste' en l'étouffant ou en l'écrasant. Avant de faire la grimace, minables humains, sachez que mon nouveau coéquipier a vraiment une imagination très fertile pour les assassina. Hum je vous raconterais après, libre à vous de ne pas écouter, bien que cela soit fortement déconseillé. Hé hé, vous sentez votre sang se glacer n'est-ce pas ? La terreur qui vous prend aux tripes, vous immobilisant pour mon plus grand plaisir ? Moi je la sens, cette merveilleuse odeur de la peur, empestant la sueur et l'urine. Oui, c'est tellement jouissant ! Ces regards tétanisés qui vous fixent sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes de peurs qui se mêlent au sang et à la salive. Ces flaques carmines à l'odeur et au goût métallique se reflétant dans la lune et le soleil. Quel tableau magnifique, quel art ! Ce sentiment bestial, primaire ! Ce sentiment de plénitude quand on prend la vie d'un innocent ! C'est un si beau spectacle, une si belle merveille !

Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas très stable. Mais quand on a goûté au meurtre, cette chose merveilleuse, on ne peut plus s'en passer, on en veut plus ! Et quand votre victime se sent acculée, là où elle est la plus dangereuse, où elle sent la mort venir à elle dans cet instant de tendresse, là où l'humain redevint la bête. C'est le moment que j'adore. Je fais tout mon possible pour qu'ils me fixent dans les yeux, quitte à arracher leurs paupières, pour voir toute vie s'en aller, en même temps que l'essence rouge qui s'écoule de leur corps, où la faible lueur d'espoir s'éteint, souffler par Shinigami lui-même. Ô dieu si bon, qui me fait tant trembler. A toi que je donne ces offrandes, immonde charogne produit empoisonné des kamis.

Parfois j'observe Naruto, le démon blond, avec ses proies. C'est si excitant ! Il s'avance vers elles sous sa forme féminine, la sexy-méta d'après lui. Il entraine ces hommes corrompu par le désir charnel dans un coin sombre et avant qu'ils ne fassent un geste, ce visage d'ange blond est déjà recouvert de leur si précieux fluide vital. Cette peau blanche, légèrement hâlée, ces cheveux blonds comme les blés, deviennent carmin. A mesure qu'il more dans leurs chaires encore palpitantes et chaude et qu'il sourit. Ces proies ont si mal quand il leur arrache leurs organes internes, quand il brise leurs os avec sa main de fer dans un gant de velours, quand leur sang recouvre cet ange déchu, le mur et le sol. Ils ne pensent même pas à crier, ils savent qu'ils sont condamnés. Leur bourreau prend tout son temps, de temps à autre un morceau arraché découvre leurs carcasses, il lèche alors cet endroit pour le faire redevenir d'un blanc scintillant. D'un blanc de pureté souillé par le sang et les crocs de Naruto. Généralement ses victimes restent vivantes pendant ce merveilleux spectacle macabre où ils sont eux même les acteurs. Ils ne meurent que quand leur tortionnaire leurs dévore le cœur ou quand lassé, les décapite d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, ses gémissements suaves quand il se délecte de ces pompes organiques ou quand il fait son geste si harmonieux, si agréable.

J'aime ces moments là.

Je lui ai dit hier, après qu'on se soit fait attaquer par des ninjas, ne me demandez pas leurs pays, je n'ai pas regardé. Il m'a fixé avec un air étonné puis a continué son chemin. Je souris rien que de me rappeler ce moment. Il était toujours en sexy-méta, ange tombé et plein de sang, le rouge lui va tellement bien, à chaque pas qu'il faisait des débris de corps tombaient. Cela faisait comme un rideau. Les arbres lugubres et les corps dessus. J'ai bien rigolé aussi, cela veut dire que j'ai affiché un rictus, quand il est tombé sur un cadavre mutilé dans l'eau alors qu'il se lavait. Il avait pesté car je l'avais envoyé trop loin.

Vous vous demandez de quoi je parle ? Oh, c'est extrêmement simple. Mon collègue vient d'inventer un nouveau jeu, jouer à dévorer les humains est bien mais il se lasse facilement. Le jeu consiste à les pousser avec une vague de chacra, ou sable pour moi, et de les empaler sur les arbres ou les toits aux alentours. Apparemment les envoyer dans le lac environnant ne comptait pas.

Sinon, il s'amuse à faire des 'bombes humaines' quand il s'ennuie. J'ai presque pitié des victimes. En effet il les gonfle avec son chacra puis ils explosent sous la pression, d'où les morceaux morbides dont je parlais avant. Ma foi, cela fait un beau tableau.

_Pouah, j'ai eu du mal pour celui là ! Désolé, il est plus petit que les autres. En plus il y avait plus de fautes d'orthographe. J'espère qu'il n'y en a plus...  
_


End file.
